board8fandomcom-20200216-history
SensiShadeSlaye
Shade is bored. So he is going to edit his own wiki page and if he succeeds it will make even less sense then it did before. Hint: it made this much sense before (* * * *) So it will probably make less sense now. If you aren't so how much sense ( * * * * ) is then you are allowed to hold your hands the approximate same distance apart and visualize it yourself. What do you mean that doesn't make any sense? SSS was voted Board's 8 Favorite User With a Midget Fetish, except nobody actually voted and he just threw that into his signature so people would realize Midget_Fetish is his alt. A lot of people still don't get it. They're dumb. Sensi once caught a black widow spider in a jar and asked Board 8 what he should do with it. Board 8 after days of careful debate decided he should set the bastard on fire. Sensi attempted to, even using hair spray to help the flammable-ness of the spider. It did not catch, but some of it's legs burned off. It was already dead because Sensi got bored and shook the jar aronud. S Cubed is homeschooled and goes to Board 8 because he desperately wishes he had a social life. Sometimes on Board 8 he pretends he has friends. He doesn't. Sensei is a Christian and is rather devout about his religion, believe it or not, but nobody likes Christians on board 8 and he doesn't feel like getting needlessly flamed so he doesn't talk about that very much. Midget_Fetish(pop quiz what is Midget_Fetish's main account we are testing to see if you were paying attention earlier) plays mafia and is the, and I quote "worst mafia player anybody has ever seen." Nobody knows who said that. The Shadester is the best rap battler ever and will win RAP BATTLE THA LEAGUE 2.0 despite the fact that he's already lost one match at this time. It's all part of the plan. Also linking to other pages is for devils find it yourself lazy bastards. The Man With Three S Names thinks 'bastard' is one of the best words in the English language and whenever you say it you must say so in some sort of accent. Unfortunately you cannot speak in accents over the internet very well so he cannot share his love of the word 'bastard' with his online friends. He doesn't actually have any online friends, but he likes the excuse about the internet better. The most notable thing M.C. Sensi did on Board 8 that actively impacted another's life was when stingers asked what he should name his character in his pokemon diamond game. M.C. Sensi said he should name it after him, despite the fact that stingers was picking the female character. stingers named the main character who is a girl and wears a miniskirt Sensi. S.S. Slayer is not gay. He enjoys acting like he is for some dark reason. Nobody knows why. His name was exposed while on AIM, so stalk him at some point in your life. What people say about him * best user ever *staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaare* ~th3l3fty External Links * Sensi's Oracle Profile Category:Users